The Passing of Gilbird
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Prussia's most beloved friend, Gilbird passes away. Prussia's loved ones are there to support him through this tough time and to remind him that he is never alone. Rated T to be safe and stars the most awesome German ever.


*****Just a reminder! I do not own Hetalia, any of the characters, and I did not draw the picture that I used for this story. I just thought it went perfectly with some of the themes that I used. Enjoy anyways! Well, it's kind of depressing but gets better at the end ^_^**

The albino's ruby red eyes stung with tears as he laid the tin yellow creature inside the rectangular, green shoe box. He promised himself that he would not cry, he was far too awesome for that. His younger brother placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, and Prussia allowed himself to welcome the touch. He sighed heavily, almost defeated. "I can't believe he's gone…" He glanced down at the ground and refused to look at the others. 'Dammit. I'm crying. I rehearsed a million and a half times in the mirror just so that I would not cry. I can't look up – they're laughing at me.' The Prussian thought to himself.

Of course, no one was laughing, and the laughter was all in the boy's head. Along with his supportive brother, Germany, his closest friends were there to attend the funeral of Gilbert as well. Spain, France, along with their respective boyfriends England and Romano who attended as well. Oh, and you could never forget Italy. Who was now running up to Prussia to embrace him in a comforting hug. "~Ve, don't cry, Prussia. You did all that you could. Gilbert loved you very much." Germany nodded. "That was a wonderful comment, Italy. And he's right. I've never met a better pet owner than my older brother.

"I-I'm not crying!" Said the nation on his knees as he could no longer stop the tears from flooding down his cheeks. He received a pat on the head from Spain. If there was one thing in the world that could calm Prussia at this time, it was the feeling of someone's soft hand on his head, ruffling their fingers through his hair and telling him that he did a good job raising Gilbird. "Yes. You were an 'awesome' bird parent." Said Spain with a wink at the Prussian's favorite word, 'awesome'.

"Wait! I can bring him back!" Declared the Englishman. "I am an expert in the black arts, after all." He cleared his throat. "Dumble Dora…the Explora…" Proclaimed the self – proclaimed wizard as he read aloud from his little black book. France looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "No! You fool! That is the chant to conjure up Russia!" Germany was now fully irritated with all of the chaos around him as everyone rushed around in a panic to push Russia back into the ground. The group of nations sighed with relief as their efforts to get rid of the purple – eyed country were victorious.

"Enough!" With one single command, everyone froze to face Prussia's younger brother, who always had the natural talent to command an army. "I will take care of this." It was almost like a mantra he said only for himself, so that he could successfully drown out the commotion from the others. He placed poor little Gilbird into the hole in the ground that they had all made with their own shovels. Prussia succumbed to a sobbing mess on the spot next to his bird – friend and hugged his knees to his chest.

Even Romano himself let out a sigh. "Well, that little bird was a bastard and always interrupted my siestas, but he wasn't terrible. He was okay." Spain, genuinely surprised hugged Romano tightly to his chest and started sobbing as well. "Oh, Roma. You say the sweetest things!" On a normal day, Romano would have kicked his boyfriend in the shins for hugging him too tightly, but he decided to let things go just this once. "Spain. Off." Germany approached his brother and lifted his chin so that he could meet his eyes. "Bruder, look at me. Please."

"I can't! Not like this! You guys don't understand." The older brother replied with a sniff and wiped his tears with his sleeve. Prussia was met with confused expressions from all of his friends. He sighed heavily, knowing that he would have to explain something he promised to keep to himself until the day he died. "After this ceremony is over, you all have someone to go home to. Germany, you have Italy. Spain and Romano have each other, and France has England. Gilbird…Gilbird was my somebody – in his own way. He was my best friend."

Italy now stared at the green shoe box with a somber expression. "I'm sure Gilbird knew that." Germany nodded. "Yes. You've had that bird of yours for five hundred years, I know that he loved you more than anyone." The albino continued his speech with a hiccup. "I know that I say I'm awesome all the time, a-and that I love being alone. But I don't. I can't stand it, especially now! Gilbird kept me safe on those stormy nights, he was the one that would watch romcoms with me – s-so that we would make fun of them, obviously! But now, my partner in crime, the one that truly made me awesome, is gone forever."

Germany gave a nod to his Italian boyfriend, who walked up to the albino German with a very small basket. Prussia cocked his head and was intrigued by the present. "What's that you got there, pal?" "For you!" The Italian sang. "It's from all of us." Said France with a smile. Inside the basket, a tiny little pink egg rested on some freshly picked green grass and flowers, straight from Austria's garden. The Prussian's eyes widened and sparkled as he gazed upon the egg.

Germany chuckled. "Sorry about the color. Italy here confused it for an Easter egg and dyed it pink, and I had to scold him with a reminded that Easter was over three weeks ago. He – or she, should hatch very soon." Prussia hugged the basket close and was now crying for an entirely different reason. He knew he could be happy again. "I will treasure this new friend of mine always, just like I treasured Gilbird." "What's its name?" Asked an enthusiastic Spain. Prussia stood in the proudest stance that he could muster and placed both hands on his hips. "From this day forward, this egg's name shall be… Hubird." England sighed. "Really? How creative. What if it's a girl?" "It's still Hubird! And for short, we can call him H.B."


End file.
